wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:2010/06/09
Wednesday, the 9th of June, 2010. Out In The Field/Going for a Ride * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Radiant is back at Yulair. It arrived early this morning* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Tells people to do stuff* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A shuttle crashes on Yulair* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): There. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Now it's set up for later. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): =D * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) is going to keep including those Stormies {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Forgot to add Aer-May's at Silverwood* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Anyway* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The squad of Stormies are walking through a field* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Why couldn't we have just brought an SUV? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: And, why are we even doing this? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Maybe Wolf figured we were bored and wanted to give us something to do. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Yeah. Well, he figured wrong. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Heh-heh. You guys... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: So... Hendricks? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I don't know... Just tryin' to make conversation. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Don't ask him about his girlfriend. You'll get no where. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: He 'as one? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Heh. I doubt it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: I do... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Did... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Oh.. So, you guys broke up? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Yeah... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Oh... Was she nice? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: She was gonna be a pilot... I told her I was joinin' the military... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: "Oh. So you'll be a pilot too!" Heh. Yeah, right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: This was around the time I signed up on the Radiant... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: What 'appened? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Well, when I told her I wasn't gonna be a pilot... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Well... Coffee in the lap...door slamming. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Door slamming? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Speeder door. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Oh. Wait. Speeder door? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*they use cars on Yulair*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: You guys were drinking coffee..in your speeder. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: No... She... Uh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Well, she stole it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Oh. Sucks for you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: That was an expensive speeder mind you. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Why would she ditch him because he wasn't going to be a pilot?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It's...complicated.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Is not.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Is too.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Is not.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: So.. Anyone know how long Wolf has known Aer-May? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Well... He knew her before any of us were on the Radiant... I mean, any of the current crew, so... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: That'd be... Who's been on the longest? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: 4 years, I think it was. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Huh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: So... At least... Let's say, 5 years ago. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: No. No. Longer than that. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Yeah, but... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Wouldn't she have been like... A kid then? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): Stormy5: U fail @ math. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: ... You wish. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: No. I mean, think about it. She looks like she's what... 25? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: I'd say round abouts 20. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Hey. Who cares? She's hot. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: ... Seriously? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Haven't you seen her? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: Ah. Don't worry 'bout him. You know he goes for the married girls. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: How long did it last, Hendricks? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: What last, sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Your girlfriend. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Uhmm... A week... Half... of a week. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Hah! You owe me! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: I don't owe you anything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: Ac'ually. Yah do. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: That be-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Shut up.... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: *Turns to Stormy2* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Any readings? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all stop* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Uhh... Nope. Nothin'. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: You'd think we'd pick something up with that data core. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: They obviously shut it off to -avoid- detection. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start walking again* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Does Stormy3 have a speech problem?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. Just a heavy accent.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: No... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (What accent? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: "No"? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: If they shut it off, there goes the data. And in that case, it doesn't matter one way or another. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Well, let's just keep going just to be sure. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (What accent does Stormy2 have, Wolf?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Scottish?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Irish?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (... None...really...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Jamaican?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (YOu mean, Stormy3?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Scottish/British/Irish.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (They're all really the same one.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (I think it's Scottish>Irish>British in terms of heavyness.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (No wait.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (It depends what part of Ireland you're in..) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (And whether or not the person is drunk.) Kortoris (kris159): ... Kortoris (kris159): Hi {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Really, though. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hi.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Hello.) Kortoris (kris159): (oops) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Kris: I... I just died.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Kris: I have to go to a funeral now...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (It's Ireland) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Of course they're drunk) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (lol) Kortoris (kris159): (Tourny: *should only boot my after 8.30GMT/3.30EST*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Not the leprechauns.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*does not understand*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Why couldn't we have brought an SUV? Kortoris (kris159): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Somethin' about "disturbing nature", maybe? Kortoris (kris159): (Only boot me after my 8:30pm) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Why did you have a break on a tuesday?) Kortoris (kris159): (?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Kris: Don't boot me! I'm off tommorrow!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: ... People walking around in this armor, with things that shoot glowing blue lasers, disturbs nature. Kortoris (kris159): (I wasn't going to school the next day) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: An assault shuttle smashing into the ground...disturbs nature. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Bad Kris!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: What more damage could an SUV do? He lets us do it other times. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Kris plays Hookie!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: He's got his reasoning. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Naga: At least he doesn't play Hooker.) Kortoris (kris159): (I had the authentist >.>) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (>.> You don't know that...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Authentist?) Kortoris (kris159): (Hookie?) Kortoris (kris159): (Authentist?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Skipping school.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (They had to make sure you were authentic?) Kortoris (kris159): (Authodontist*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Orthodontist?) Kortoris (kris159): (Orthodotist*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Dentist.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Orthodontist.) Kortoris (kris159): (Orthodontist*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (rotfl) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (He was getting his broken brace fixed.) Kortoris (kris159): (...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (After he ate a hard carrot.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (All three of them.) Kortoris (kris159): (I have check ups every (>.>) 6 weeks) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rofl) Kortoris (kris159): (but they cancelled mine at like 9am) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: You know... Kortoris (kris159): (so I skipped school for 3 hours...) Kortoris (kris159): (I have next wednesday off, now) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: With how big Yulair is... Kortoris (kris159): (Well...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Wow. I just noticed... From space, Yulair looks pretty small. Kortoris (kris159): (you still have to boot me because I have an exam in the morning) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Heh. Yeah. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Finals, Kris?) Kortoris (kris159): (Exams, Tourny.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*is done this friday*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Along with the surrounding things... Kortoris (kris159): (Exam = Final) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Phinals*) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (lol) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Put a fighter on a moon, and the back and front will be sticking put 3 feet. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: It's not -that- bad. Kortoris (kris159): (I have 3 "finals" in the space of 25 hours) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): out* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Phane Phornicated During Phinals) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (wtf, Kris.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...Phornicated?) Kortoris (kris159): (Fornicated) Kortoris (kris159): (To have sex without being married) Kortoris (kris159): (Which is basically tradition)# DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*trikeosates Naga*) Kortoris (kris159): WW: (What?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: It's a joke. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: We know, Hendricks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: It's funny, really... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: You can be in space, and it looks so small, but, get down in the atmosphere and you're like... Kortoris (kris159): (*declines Wolf's chat invite*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: "Wow... This planet is huge... Really huge." DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (lol trichomoniasis.) Kortoris (kris159): (oh) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*happened to pass that*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Yeah. I said that to Wolf once... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: He said it's something to do with energy thing with the planet. Kortoris (kris159): (I have one at 9am-10am next tuesday, then another one at 1pm till 2:30, then the next day one from 9am to 10pm) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: It's constantly changing... Perception... Kortoris (kris159): (So 3 exams in 25 hours) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Naga.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Yulair really is incredible. And so mysterious in its own beautiful ways... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (wolf) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (What's that word that means "To impale with large spikes, usually on the end of a tail"?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Tourny*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: But, what I was going to say, is I love this armor... How, you can feel like you're not wearing anything... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Thagomize?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Yes!) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*thagomizes Naga*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: But the clothes under you... Kortoris (kris159): WW: (It does?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Well... On you. But... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Wikipedia, Kris.) Kortoris (kris159): (oh) Kortoris (kris159): (Anyways...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: And the helmet. You can look around, and... You wouldn't know you were wearing it. Kortoris (kris159): (I was going to say something then, but now I've forgotten...) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Fag:) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: And, how you can feel the breeze... And smell the air... And the grass... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (1. A Homosexual man.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Yeah... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (2. British Finely ground tobacco wrapped in paper; for smoking.) Kortoris (kris159): (In American, a fag is the offensive word for a homosexual, and in english, it's a cigarette) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: All these systems... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (3. A tedious or tiring task.) Kortoris (kris159): (=O) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Verb:) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Girl: You're a fag. Naga: Thanks.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Phanes Phornicating with Phemales Phroves he is not a Phag) Kortoris (kris159): (Froves, Naga) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (1. Work hard. "Lexicographers fag all day long.") {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Like the awareness system... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (2. Exhaust or get tired through overuse or great strain or stess. "We fagged ourselves out on this hike.") Kortoris (kris159): WW: (*has superior setout to dictionaries*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: And the sensation system... And all that stuff. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (3. British Act as a servant for older boys, in British public schools.) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (*is using WordWeb*) Kortoris (kris159): (I know) Kortoris (kris159): (I was just saying) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: And the armor's so light... *He punches infront of him* Like a feather. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Maybe if we start using fag correctly, it will stop being a slang term.) Kortoris (kris159): (indeed) Kortoris (kris159): (But that's ideologist talk) Kortoris (kris159): (Naga?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Ahh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The SSL points out to the mountains in the distance* DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Faggot: A homosexual man; A bundle of sticks and branches bound together; A ball of chopped meat and liver mixed with bread and hers, eaten fried or baked.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes Kort?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: It's beautiful, init? Kortoris (kris159): (Are you against Socialism, or Communism?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: It sure is... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (3. Bind or tie up in or as if in a faggot. "Faggot up the sticks.") ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Both) Kortoris (kris159): (Why?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (It is a poorly designed economic system. Also, it cannot be applied to humanity sucessfully) Kortoris (kris159): (*has never, as a Brit, said or heard anyone call a cigarette a "butt"*) Kortoris (kris159): (you HATE state ownership beause it's a poorly designed economic system?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Remember what I said, boss? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: "Think there's a heaven?" ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) Kortoris (kris159): (That's not much of a justification) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Heh. Yeah... "Look around you, bud. Look around you." ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (And communism is a major factor in the death of millions) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (So is capitalism.) Kortoris (kris159): (And capitalism works? There are still people without the basic needs of life.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (There were hoboes in the USSR as well) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: I wouldn't mind just walking like this as a job, you know... Kortoris (kris159): (I believe in state ownership with a voted in leader) Kortoris (kris159): (Along with egalitarianism) Kortoris (kris159): (and semi-abolishment of currency) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Meaning?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: With the scenery... DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Why not just abolish it completely...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Yeah... Kortoris (kris159): (Because people can propser from having more useful occupations) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: Maybe we could ask Wolf about it, yeah? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (What does that have to do with my question?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Nah... Why miss out? We can do this, but... Everyday is an adventure. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Yeah. Sure is. Kortoris (kris159): (I don't understand the full abolishment of currency) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Think we should call it? It's not out here. Kortoris (kris159): (you just get the basic needs for life and that's it?) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Why not?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: And go back? DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (No.) Kortoris (kris159): (Explain) DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (Star Trek.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Good point. Kortoris (kris159): (Explain) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Hey... Guys... I'm getting tired. Can we stop? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: Tired? Are you kidding me? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: With the-- DR. Tourny Prime (dsqtourny): (People only have jobs if they want to have them, nobody has to worry about paying them, you can make food by telling a machine to materialize it for you.) Kortoris (kris159): (That's not going to work in the modern world) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Oh, just, nevermind. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May's doing...stuff... in Silverwood HQ* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: So, what did you guys do? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: Viv. Seriously. Must you? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Aer-May: I'm pregnant... andi it's Jack's) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: I-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It's fine, Greg. I don't mind. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: Well-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack walks in through one of the doors* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He whistles* Kortoris (kris159): Whatevery Bly or Naga quote from any of the girls is what they want. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Everyone looks* Kortoris (kris159): (Or in most cases, what they want to see in porn form.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack motions for Aer-May to follow him* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He starts walking to the cars* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Erh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: Okay? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: *Quietly whistles a funeral song* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May awkwardly follows him* Kortoris (kris159): Nsgs? Kortoris (kris159): ()* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Greg gets out of his chair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He walks over to Viv* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Greg: I'm gonna miss her... She was nice. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Kortis?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Viv: *Rolls her eyes* Stop it. Kortoris (kris159): (Wonna SC2 MP?) Kortoris (kris159): (actually, nvm) Kortoris (kris159): (I'm gonna practise) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Aer-May follows Jack into the car room* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Jack gets into his SUV, Aer-May does too* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: You needed me? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Uhh. Let's go for a ride, wanna? Okay. *He turns the SUV on and drives out to the platform* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He drives onto it, and it starts going up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: We aren't... On call, are we? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Nah. Things kinda died down. So, how was the trip? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: It was...fine. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He drives off the platform and out of the warehouse, onto a road leading out of the city* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Aer-May: What are we doing? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Going for a ride. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Jack: Nothin' else to do. Kortoris (kris159): (*Notes how slow the Steam browser is in comparison to Xfire's* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He starts driving South, taking backroads, and the two start talking* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance http://commondatastorage.googleapis.com/static.panoramio.com/photos/original/11859597.jpg Bly (bly1234): Vat es un hakor! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): WOLF! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Vat is a hacker. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Yes, Niggles? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): http://wbvdkt.wikia.com/wiki/Angelika_Falken {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Oh, god. Bly (bly1234): Wolf, I have a son. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Wiggles, there's another hot Drakonian ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): And she's not the father. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): I wasn't planning on asking... Bly (bly1234): *has a 15 year old son* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): You do? Bly (bly1234): Yes. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Naga? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Want to continue asking Faretel stuff? * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: You know, I don't get why they can't beam us around, but they can give public tours on the -battleships-! Bly (bly1234): *Enters the Appearance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Ow! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: What? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: Must you yell so loud? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: "Sound dampners" ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Sure) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: My a**! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Faretel? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Do I have to start beating you people? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Naga never entered the Appearance*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Freaking bugs. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy2: There aren't any bugs. * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) enters RPG ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Faretel? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy: That, and... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy4: Don't even...! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: What? Bly (bly1234): *The Furious exits hyperspace over Tunsa Minor* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Please... be cooperative Bly (bly1234): *It is not in the Appearance*' {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: The shuttle'll be here soon enough. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: *Goes over and sits down next to the SSL* Bly (bly1234): (Ming: I don't want to take out my electrical prongs.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Look... Bly (bly1234): (Ming: I'm good with a whip, too.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: I don't remember anything about the military... Just... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (It's Drakonia, Bly. She has a tesla gun) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: All I can remember is that they...were giving public tours of the ships. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Hmmm... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Telling civis all about the ships. Bly (bly1234): *part of the planet is swamp, there is a major settlement where the capital is* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: If you want info, that's where you should go. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I'll pass that along, thank you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Otherwise, I honestly can't remember anything. Bly (bly1234): *As the Furious enters the atmoshpere, there are clear signs of war, as the battle never settled here*' ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I hope so... other officers wanted to use more... "persuasive" means. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: You said you wanted a ship. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Problem? Bly (bly1234): *The Furious touches down a mile outside the city* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: You know, nevermind... No where better to go than here, I suppose. Bly (bly1234): Gara: This place...is a dump. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Stormy3: Errh... Well, cap'n... Bly (bly1234): It was a dump sixteen year ago, It's a dump today. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *He nudges his arm over to the 3 that are arguing* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I'm glad you decided to stay... Drakonia is a nice place, rain aside. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): SSL: Heh-heh. Bly (bly1234): After the Asaga War, the people never settled. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The two chuckle, as the others argue* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Asaga War, what is that? Bly (bly1234): Some silly trading feud which erupted into a huge scale war. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Onboard the Courageous...* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *There's some civilians, with an officer leading them around* Bly (bly1234): *We've settled out of the ship, and are walking down the ramp. There is a squad of soldiers waiting for me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Now, the Courageous never had the interior "look" retrofit, as the late Admiral didn't want it. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: The Autumn Wind, our diplomatic Intrepid, had the retrofit. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: It's late. I'll have a car take you back to your apartment {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: So... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: Are you going to send in spies? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *stands up* You did find the controls, so you can order food, change the colors of the room, all that Bly (bly1234): I was a Military Commander in the Asagan Republic, then. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Possibly. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Depends on the IIS {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari drifts by outside* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Civi: Wow.. That's quite a ship. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The officer turns around and smiles* Bly (bly1234): (*the Yulairian Citizen who punched me is on the tour*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: The Belle-Class Battlestar YNS Menuari... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Reporter: Wasn't the Menuari supposed to be decommisioned? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Yes, it was. However, between the combat service it went through, the crew and ship's performance, and the obvious proof it didn't need to be rebuilt... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: The Supreme Chancellor just didn't have the heart to put her away. Bly (bly1234): Gara: What happened? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Civi: Why isn't it the Belle? I thought classes were named after the first ship of it's class? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Um... Do you live on Yulair? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *A CCU walks up to Faretel* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Civi (Not a spy, I promise): Nah, I'm visiting from {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: If you do... You'd know the answer. If you don't... Us Yulairians... Aren't very traditonal. Bly (bly1234): I spent two years. Two years on this hellhole. We dug in for months. Then moved all over the planet. Tunsa Minor is still a dump. Bly (bly1234): Gara: What happened? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Reporter: You serve on the Menuari, do you not? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Yes, I do. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Reporter: What about that ship? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Well... Compared to the rest of our ships... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): CCU: Ad-mir-al? I am here to trans-port you home. Bly (bly1234): We eventually pulled through, and saved the planet. However, our civilization was ultimately destroyed when Asaga Prime was bombarded, and forced to capitulate. I then moved on to the civilization which won the War, the Padagans. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: It ain't a luxury liner. But, the Belle is... Well, the Belle is quite simply the Belle. You'd have to be part of the crew to understand what I mean. Bly (bly1234): *We get into a long landspeeder, holding myself, Gara, Trillius, and a squad of soldiers* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ooh! Backstory!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Faretel: *Sighs* Fine. Bly (bly1234): *a soldier begins driving us* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: We won't fly you this time. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Reporter: "Luxury liner"? Bly (bly1234): I served in the Padagan Empire for another five years. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Call me if you need anything. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Well, look around at our combat ships. They're...luxury liners. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the CCU walks into a hallway* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Hi.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Hey) Bly (bly1234): Until a revolution broke out. I suppose I was an instigator. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (so we're back to rping?) Bly (bly1234): (Hello) Bly (bly1234): (Yes) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (RPGing) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Reporter: Luxury liner... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Not RPing) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (so Wolf... shall silverwood ever get off their butts?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...No.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (...) Bly (bly1234): I supported the revolt, and helped overthrow the Padagan Empire. Bly (bly1234): Gara: And then? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The CCU walks with faretel to an elevator?* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (*screws with Wolf's brain chemistry) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The officer touches her ear comm* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (now shall they do it?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Yes* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): McCail: ... Bly (bly1234): I served in the Padagan Empire, until I gained the rank of President. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): McCail: so, *looks about inside the ship they are supposed to be using* Bly (bly1234): Padagan Republic* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sorry to interupt the tour, but, it looks like you'll all have to go back. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors close, the elevator descends* * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Gotta do a few things.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): McCail: ...so your name is Greg? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open a few minutes later in a small room* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Can I drive Faretel home?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Not me personally*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (OKay.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (^^) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Sicko.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *The CCU walks with Faretel to a black official car, which resembles a Ford Thunderbird (Better then your SUVs punk!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): * Bly (bly1234): After I finished my term of President of the Padagan Republic, I retired from private life, and had the Bly Machine commisioned in Padagan Heavy Yard Works. I named it after my fiancee, who died during my presidency. Bly (bly1234): Gara: You had a fiancee? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the doors open, the CCU climbs in the driver's seat, Faretel sits in the back* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Her name was Bly Machine?) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Pagadan... for some reaosn every time I read that I hear "pagan") Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (THAT EXPLAINS IT!) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Bly was named after his dead fiancee!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *doors open, the car rolls out thru tunnels* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (it's the soap opera twist we never expected!) Bly (bly1234): We were never married, sadly, she died of an uncurable disease during my Presidency. She took the last name of Bly before we were even married. Bly (bly1234): I named it in honor of her, not myself.' ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *it drives onto a bridge over factories, it is raining quite hard* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (LO!LOL!O!LO!!) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (like the twist that Guiding Light actually ended!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga. Your fleet got pwn7!!!!!1111!11!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (JK.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the car keeps driving past buildings and factories* Bly (bly1234): Anyway, once I got the Bly Machine finished, I took off. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wiggles: It was a hologram!) Bly (bly1234): The rest, shall I say, is history. Bly (bly1234): Gara: ? Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *Kara has just recently stolen from someone, barely making it away to wild space in time* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *McCail.... waits Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *and waits...* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *and waits...* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *and when all else fails, he waits* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *the car stops in front of the hotel, the CCU gets out and walks with Faretel to her room* Bly (bly1234): ...After I left the Padagan Republic, I met up with the Tournan Hive. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *she walks in, the door closes behind her and the CCU leaves* Bly (bly1234): Gara: That fast? Bly (bly1234): Yes. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Faretel wonders how she's starting to like Ming very much* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *walks to her office while the car was driving* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Tell me more about your fiancee, if you don't mind. *the civilization is nearing, it looks much like a swampy Mos Eisley* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *sits down at her desk, the door closes* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *Comms Director Falken* Bly (bly1234): *Sigh* She was very beautiful. Happy, kind. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (ponders what Naga is planning. Prays he does something mature, and not do something crudely) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Angelika Falken: Star Admiral. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Director. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rotfl Fallen) Bly (bly1234): We were together before the Presidency, I won the popular vote by portraying myself as the young couple. Bly (bly1234): Gara: Then who is this woman here? Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): I g2g ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (lol( Bly (bly1234): I got lonely during the battle here, what can I say? Bly (bly1234): (Bye) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): lrlrlrrlrlrlrlrrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Cya T) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Bye.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I BLAME YOU TOURNY) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (bye) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): 349 KILLS! Bly (bly1234): Gara: >.> ... Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (For Vat) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I have some information for you... do you have any operatives on Yulair? Bly (bly1234): (*Reveals my entire backstory*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: Not currently. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: *No one cares*) Bly (bly1234): (*sighs*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: *Does*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: How soon can you set a few up? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*cares*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Mainly because women were involved*) Bly (bly1234): (*Is no longer a clone who randomly got a 20km ship somehow*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: How many do you need, where, how soon? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Epic Emperor Laugh*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: One is fine, preferably a civilian, and I would appreciate it ASAP. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (...plots to force Wolf to do something) Bly (bly1234): (*Turns and looks* You've failed your hidiousness!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Force lightnings Naga* Your pathetic friends are walking straight into my trap. Bwhahaha!) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (or soon something will happen to Silverwood instead) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Falken is visible as a siluoette (sp?), very few have seen her face* Bly (bly1234): (*Has seen her face in bed*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (...lol...) Bly (bly1234): *The outskirts of the civilization are visable* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Drakonian women are all domanatrices.... look out Bly*) Bly (bly1234): (>.> *hides her whip*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rofl) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Drakonians are a Female Dominated society.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: Now, you had some information... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: ^.^ It's awesome!) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Naga is actually the second in command. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): ) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: I also overtax everyone.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (^.^ It's awesome!) Bly (bly1234): *We stop at what appears to be the Capitol Buildind, a large decripid building about five stories tall* Bly (bly1234): *Gets out with my soldiers* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: ... Um... Actually, money isn't a problem for my citizens.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (We need the money to pave Yulair-like worlds ^^) Bly (bly1234): There is no law here. There is no order. Bly (bly1234): There is no justice for those who die. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Everyone lives in their own personally tailored mansions.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: Yes. I presume you know of Faretel? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: You can't do that--) Bly (bly1234): There is only corruption and backhanded deals. We must be careful. Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): ( I g2g. ) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (wonders if wolf is even remembering he and Fallen have a plot that is in limbo) Bly (bly1234): (Bye) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (Bye =D) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Cya T) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: *Epically smacks the graph of opulation*) Detective Frank Tourny (dsqtourny): (De ja vu ^.^) Bly (bly1234): (Yeah) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: Oh...) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Opulation?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (population*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (That is when eggs are made in the ovarie- Ohhhhhhhh...) Bly (bly1234): *we enter the Capitol Building, the squad keeping a close watch on the increasing crowd watching us and my speeder* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: *laughs* I run the IIS. I know everything. Bly (bly1234): *walks up to the front desk* Bly (bly1234): (*She does not know where I am*) Bly (bly1234): (*Unless I'm onto--underneath her*) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *enters the appeance* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (She doesn't know she's walking into...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (A trap!!) Bly (bly1234): Woman: Can I help you? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: It appears the Yulairian navy is offering tours of combat vessels to (ROTFLMAO Bly) -civilians- ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: And do you think this is accurate? Bly (bly1234): Yes, hi. I'd like some records. Bly (bly1234): Woman: How much can you give me? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: I trust Faretel. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: I'll see what I can do. Bly (bly1234): I can supply this: *Holds out a gold necklace* Bly (bly1234): Woman: *snatches it* What records do ya want? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: And a word of advice... take her out to dinner or something. Bly (bly1234): I'd like records on a woman named Alana Kordara. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: ??? Bly (bly1234): (Falken: I know all about your lesbian acts with Faretel...and I want in :D:D:D:D:D) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Falken: *laughs* I'm kidding. I'll look into the Yularian thing and get back to you ASAP. Bly (bly1234): (*Falken is Lovely in disguise*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (=O) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (WOLF! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: Hey Angelik- OMG YOU'RE A MAN!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No.) Bly (bly1234): *She returns with a record marked Alana Kordara* Bly (bly1234): Here, take it and go. Bly (bly1234): Woman: * Bly (bly1234): Thanks. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Verizon: D=) Bly (bly1234): *Takes the record and leaves the room* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *She ends the comm before Ming can reply* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: How... what...? Bly (bly1234): *There is a gang of unsavory people standing nearby my speeder, touching it. There are about thirty of them, the BlyDonian Squad is getting nervous* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I HAVE MY HAND OVER THE RED BUTTON!) Bly (bly1234): Sergeant: Thank Gods you've returned, sir. They're getting closer... ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *taps a few buttons on her desk, a glass of some alcoholic beverage appears on it via pneumatic tube* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (YEAHHH BITCHEZ! WE GOT TUBES!) Bly (bly1234): *To the thieves* Back away from my speeder immediately. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ming: That's why you shouldn't drink my booze Naga) Bly (bly1234): (Ming: I can drink anyone under the table.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Jack, you're not... You're from-" "Yeah. Yeah, I am." "Oh, my god...Jack..." -Aer-May and Jack) Bly (bly1234): HeadThief: I suppose you're gonna make me? ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Ming sips the drink, she leans back in her chair* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (^^Epic plot revelation) Bly (bly1234): I will have too, if you do not back off. Bly (bly1234): (Hi Vat) Bly (bly1234): *The thief takes out a knife, and brandishes it threaningly* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Hi Vat, for some reason Wolf is ignoring my threats) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Crime doesn't exist on Yulair.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: You can't do th--) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (he refuses to move Silverwood in his plot arc ith me) Bly (bly1234): You do not wish to fight me. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: *Epically smacks the graph with a pointy stick thing*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Kris: Oh...) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I am now threatening to make it happen without him. which will not end well) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (On Drakonia, some sexy cop would shoot the thief with a large machine gun) Bly (bly1234): Thief: (What're you a Jedi?) You're just a freak in a suit. I've got this landspeeder with my name on it. Bly (bly1234): (ROTFL) Bly (bly1234): *He charges towards me* Bly (bly1234): *And hits me in the stomach, before kicking my helmet straight off my head* Bly (bly1234): (*There is nothing under my helmet, as I am a ghost*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Military Officer: Hah! You've got Nuns for a militar-- *The nuns pull out machine gun* *A short time later, the MO is seen running away, bullets bouncing next to his feet, screaming*) Bly (bly1234): (JK) Bly (bly1234): *Looks at the thief, he backs away in terror at the look I am giving him. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (I like Bly's new style of RPGing) Bly (bly1234): *Everyone remains motionless* Bly (bly1234): You...did not want to do that. Bly (bly1234): *Hits the thief straight in the neck with my fist, crushing his windpipe* Bly (bly1234): *Picks him up by the neck, and throws him a few feet away* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga? Like that squad of Stormies?) Bly (bly1234): Thief2: Hey! You can't do that. Bly (bly1234): *He rushes me* Bly (bly1234): *Grabs his arm, twists it around and snaps it* Bly (bly1234): Thief2: Agh! ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Sure why not) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): *kicks him away from me, dislocating a few bones, and breaking a few ribs* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Just kill the bastard) Bly (bly1234): *Chops a third in the neck, and kicks a fourth in the stomach sending him flying back* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Stormy3: Ah. Don't worry 'bout him. You know 'e goes for the married girls. Stormy2: Heh-heh. Stormy4: I swear I-- SSL: Hendricks! What did I say!? Stormy4: Sorry, sir.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (rotfl) Bly (bly1234): *pulls out two pistols from my belt* *Shoots two more, before the rest of the BlyDonian's realize what is happening, and help me* Bly (bly1234): *A thief rushes me from behind with a knife* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Now that Bly has no armor...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Lanka: ZOMG!) Bly (bly1234): *Turns around and roundhouse kicks him in the face* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Me: Want to by a trench coat?) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Wakes up on the side deck of The Valiant, in one of bunk rooms* Bly (bly1234): (MillionsofBlyDonianChicks: =O :D:D:D:D:D) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Can roundhouse kick holes in people* Bly (bly1234): (lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): *Literally* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga?) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (YEs?) Bly (bly1234): (Naga: When I roundhouse kick people, I make black holes appear.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Shall I use http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMskSnRvWTw for the Menuari's theme? 0:00 to 2:20.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (are Naga and Bly really playing "my female citizens are better than your female citizens"?) Bly (bly1234): (No) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Yes) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Rotfl!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Can I have your credit card number?) Bly (bly1234): *the thieves are all dispatched, most are dead, a few are unconsious or writhing on the floor in pain* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) Bly (bly1234): *Picks up my cracked helmet* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Me: Can I have utter command of Drakonia?) Bly (bly1234): *Tosses it in the landspeeder* We're going. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Naga: Sure why not) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bly: Can I sleep with your w--) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*A snapping noise is heard, followed by a thump*) Bly (bly1234): (Lol) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (lmao) Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Grabs pistols and holsters them* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *takes pack at the end of bed* Bly (bly1234): *Hops in the landspeeder, the crowd of people continue to watch with bemused interest* Bly (bly1234): *After everyone is loaded up, the speeder heads out* Bly (bly1234): Gara: Sir...I've never seen you without a helmet on. Bly (bly1234): I know that. I've never taken it off in public. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I somehow liked that morning scene.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (From earlier.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (It just...) Bly (bly1234): *we stop at the adress from the file* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Ah! In Adama's words...) Bly (bly1234): *Knocks on the door* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): ("Put a human face on the military") Bly (bly1234): *There is a rumbling noise, before the door opens and a shotgun is placed in Gara's face* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Walks out door* ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (The human face of the Drakonian military is sexy) Bly (bly1234): ???: Identify yourselves. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (...) Bly (bly1234): Gara: I-I am Grand General Gara of the BlyDonian Army. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Or it's black, metal, and emitting a bit of steam) Bly (bly1234): ???: BlyDonian... Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (...GENERAL WOLF! YOU HAVE ONE LAST CHANCE!) Bly (bly1234): *The door is opened, it is a slightly older Alana Kordara* Bly (bly1234): Alana. You haven't aged a bit. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Who's he/she?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (His wife.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Wiggles?) Bly (bly1234): Alana: *Slaps me* I should have recognized that armor. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Grandmother*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (^^) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (WIGGLES!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (What?!) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Listen to Phallen!) Bly (bly1234): (She's some girl I slept with. AKA, the mother of my son.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm not going to RP right yet.) Bly (bly1234): NIce to see you too, Alana. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Besides, I have an...isolated bit coming up.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Read: Jack and Aer-May) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Which is all leading up to the plot.) Bly (bly1234): Alana: You haven't changed a bit, I can't stay mad at you. *she begins the rub at where she slapped me* Bly (bly1234): Charming, of course. *Moves her hands away* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (then answer one simple question for me) Bly (bly1234): *Steps into the room, it is quiant* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Yes?) Bly (bly1234): You never told me I had a son. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (how many planets -inhabited- does Yulair have) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Not including moons...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (One.) Bly (bly1234): Alana: You left before I could. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (ah, so the moon -is- populated?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (There's more than one moon.) Bly (bly1234): I see. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (how many moons are populated?) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (I am asking out of curiousity) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I'm not quite sure. I haven't thought of it.) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (And he will soon attack) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (Ackbar: It's a trap!) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (I know En'ton is used as a military operation-type area) Bly (bly1234): Alana: Boino took off two weeks ago. Bly (bly1234): How old is he? Bly (bly1234): Alana: Fifteen and two months. Bly (bly1234): Sounds right. Bly (bly1234): Alana: Why, what happened? Bly (bly1234): He killed a soldier on BlyDonia. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (any other populatd moons? just curious) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Still has an uber plot ahead*) ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): Ming: *calls for a few more glasses of alcohol, they are delivered via tube* Bly (bly1234): Alana: What the Hada is BlyDonia? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (No. Occasionally, people go there.) Bly (bly1234): I run a planet now, you know. ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (*Boino is as old as Bly in RL) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Boino -is- Bly.) Bly (bly1234): (*is nearly 16*) Bly (bly1234): (He's a bit younger than I) Bly (bly1234): Alana: You -do-? * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) enters the sub-Appearance, as I'm going to do an isolated bit next {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): Alana: You were just a lowly Military Officer when I met you. Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: *Entes the Apperance*) Bly (bly1234): (Wolf: brb) Bly (bly1234): Yes. It's amazing what clawing up the ranks can get you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): Alana: You've got to take me off this dump. I can't live another day here. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Que! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMskSnRvWTw * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The officer is beamed off, and the Menuari starts moving* Bly (bly1234): I will, Alana. You and Boino are going off to BlyDonia. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: Attention civilians... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: You can stay. Watch the show. Bly (bly1234): Alana: I don't know where he is, though. Bly (bly1234): ...I thought you were a good parent. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *Fighters start launching from the Menuari* Bly (bly1234): Alana: He took off to find you. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all turn towards the Courageous* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari follows them* Bly (bly1234): He killed a soldier, though. Bly (bly1234): Alana; He did not. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Jumpdrives! Bly (bly1234): DNA Evidence shows he did. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Dualla Ripoff (Officer): Go! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Batteries! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Go! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Main systems! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Go! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Crew? Bly (bly1234): Alana: Boino is a good boy, he was always wondering where you were, and when I told him who you were actually, he took off. Bly (bly1234): ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Several Officers: Go! Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Walks down an empty road, nearing a city* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Activate jumpdrives! Bly (bly1234): Very well. Pack your things Alana, we're leaving. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (Wolf, where is what you're rping, being done?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari jumps just as it passes over the Courageous, along with its fighters* Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (ah, a space ship...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: You have just witnessed the very first of something... Bly (bly1234): Alana: Oh, thank you, thank you! *She rushes off to pack* Bly (bly1234): *Steps outside* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *A starfighter lands in the middle of the road* Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *I get in* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: The successful testing of using a jumpdrive, and then jumping into hyperspace. Bly (bly1234): *The landspeeder explodes in a flash of light, and three dozen thiefs begin shooting at us* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: Of course, you probably have no clue what I'm talking about. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): PA: So, I'm just... I'll shut up now. Bly (bly1234): *Gets on Comm* We need reinforcements! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The PA goes offline* Bly (bly1234): Opani: They're coming now, sir! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Bly (bly1234): *The Furious lifts off, and five squads of soldiers are loaded onto the decending Hanger One* * ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) exits RPG ~Naga Krion~ (drakon013): (g2g Bye) Bly (bly1234): *It hovers over my (Bye) position* <~Naga Krion~ (drakon013) has left the room> Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (bye) Bly (bly1234): *The Decending Hanger One touches down on the ground, and the soldiers begin fighting each other* Bly (bly1234): Come on, Alana! We need to go! Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *something subtly blips on Yulair's militarybase/moon's sensors* Bly (bly1234): Alana: Hold on, hold on! Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *The fighter exits hyperspace over Petr'a'll* Bly (bly1234): *Shoots a thug8 Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *it lands on a sea platform* Bly (bly1234): *She comes running out of her home with several cases of things* Bly (bly1234): Couldn't you have packed lighter? Bly (bly1234): You can get new! Bly (bly1234): Alana: This is all I own, deal with it! Bly (bly1234): *We all get onto the decending hanger, it raises up back into the Furious*' Bly (bly1234): *After it is locked in, the Furious takes off, and leaves the atmosphere* Bly (bly1234): Alana: Your son is good man. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Walks down 2 flights of stairs* Bly (bly1234): He's a teenager. He's only fifteen. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *is greeted by a guard* Bly (bly1234): Alana: Regardless, I brought him up well. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) Bly (bly1234): We shall see. Bly (bly1234): (WB) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (TY.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The Menuari exits hyperspace, with the fighters* Bly (bly1234): *The Furious exits the atmosphere, and leaves the gravitational area of the planet* Bly (bly1234): *The Furious enters hyperspace for BlyDonia* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Now, this is going to be a tense situation. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *the tiny blip on the sensoors turns into two blips* Bly (bly1234): *Comms the BlyDonian Police Forces* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: But, what we're doing is basically being that security guard in the corner you don't notice. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (*Is in the Sub-Appearance. Ignores all outside things for the moment*) Bly (bly1234): Commisioner Gordo: Yes? Bly (bly1234): Put a BOLO on Boino Kordada Bly (bly1234): Gordo: Who is he? Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *Walks into an observation dome* Bly (bly1234): My son. Bly (bly1234): *Ends the comm* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Uh. Sir. Red Leader is asking to speak to you on a private comm. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Put her through. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *the two blips are still there* Bly (bly1234): (*Senses a relationship between the Commander and RL*) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hey, cap'n! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: What're you doing? Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): Doctor Wallace Breen Bly (bly1234): (g2g) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Oh, nothing. Just double checking something. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Bye.) Bly (bly1234): *Exits the Appearance* Bly (bly1234): Bye. Richard Arcovious Vey (commanderfordo): *exits* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Double...checking? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You forget? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Oh, no. Not this time. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (only Wolf, me, and vat...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You promised. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: I did no-- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You did! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: *Sighs* Fine. But if a war starts, I'm blaming it on you! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: *Laughs and shuts the private channel down* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Alright. Red 2 and 3, followm e. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): me* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: What're we doing, Red Leader? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: You'll see. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *A flight plan comes up* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: That's... We're gonna buzz the ships? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: That's right. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Now, form up. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The other two reluctantly do so* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The 3 fly towards two ships, which are docking* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sir? What was that? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Eh, you'll see. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The flight plan is updated* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Oh, no! No way! No way! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Come on! Do you want to miss you? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): miss out* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (..waits for Wolf to stop behaving like Hero) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (so vat.. how is your wife?) Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): Good. Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): Her and I went on a date on a boat the other night. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (odd, considering I recently heard that she was deported...) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (Back.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (BTW, the reason I'm ignoring you is so I can get the whole plot built up.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (All this is actually very...important.) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: *Sighs* Fine... Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (may I suggest someone at your moon recognize the two blips, soon it will not matter) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The 3 all turn towards the end of one ship, and start heading across it* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start flying towards the end of the other ship* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: You're nuts. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hah-hah. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Seriously. You're nuts. Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): *blips start getting slowly closer* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (If you plan on blowing the moon up, it'll kill Aer-May, and 90% of the population of Yulair, including the fleet.) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): "(no, not at all) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (and I will brb) Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (the moon isn't going to blow up) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sevan Officer: Menuari, what're your fighters doing? Vat Rayen ?_? (darthvatrayen): Klaxon? Paradigm the Fallen (j3dif4ll3n): (who do you think I am, Bly?) {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Nothing that'll -- {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all fly right past the bridge* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: *Sighs* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all flip end for end* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They start hurling into space* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Jump! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They all activate their jumpdrives* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *They dejump in the Sevan ship's hanger bay* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: ... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: ...We... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: We did it! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red3: Oh, my god! We bypassed the shields! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Hahh-hahhah! You owe me one, sir! {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Apparently I do. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Red2: Freaking...amazing... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sevan Officer: Dammit, Menuari. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Sorry, Belanask. We'll recall our fighters. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Why did you let them do that? They could've gotten killed. Or destroyed that ship. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: That's a good question... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: And the answer is: I'm not sure. Call it trust, maybe. The fact that pilot was able to nearly single-handedly end a war with out of the box thinking... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Or, maybe just Yulairian ingenuity. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer2: *Sighs* We're turning into bloody BlyDonia. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: Well... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Officer: I suppose once in a while flukes don't hurt, right, Sir? {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Once in a while flukes... Heh. So long as they work. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Oh, and.. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: Let's keep this...off the record. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sevan Officer: Menuari... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sevan Officer: The trade's finished. You can go. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Sevan Officer: Your fighters have been relaunched. And...don't do that again, please. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): *The 2 Sevan ships enter hyperspace* {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Oh, Commander. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: 2 breakthroughs in one day. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: Sir. We bypassed the shields. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): RL: We might be able to use that as a boarding technique. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: I kind of doubt it... But, uh... {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Commander: I'll talk to the General. {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): (brb) * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) exits the Appearance {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802): Heheheh. * {KotOR}Gen.Wolf82 (wolf802) notes no one actually knows what I'm planning Category:Chatlog